Seventh Element Shots!
by WriterPON3
Summary: A series of One Shots about Harry's life in Equestria in my Seventh Element Series!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi all, here's the first one shot of Seventh Element Shots! **

**That First Night**

Applejack picked up the basket in her muzzle and trotted back to the house where her family lived. The little baby alicorn, Harry, whimpered in confusion.

"Whatcha' got there Applejack?" Granny Smith asked the orange coated mare.

Applejack put the basket as Granny Smith and big Macintosh came over curiosly.

They both gasped as they saw the foal. A small but messy mane of black and a coat of midnight blue.

"AJ, you haven't...have ya?" Granny Smith spluttered.

"Course ah haven't Granny, I ain't no hussy. Somepony left this little fella at the gates of the farm." At this point Applejack started playing with the covered foal. "Whose a cutie wutie baby?" She cooed, tickling the little colt who giggled as Two year old Applebloom came to the side of the basket. He grabbed at Applebloom's muzzle and the filly backed away scared. "See I was doin' mah last minute patrols and heard cryin'. I ran over and found this little fella."

"Are ya sure he's a-" Before Big Mac finished his sentence a stream of yellow arched into the air barely missing him and the rug. The force of the stream had opened the blanket.

Granny giggled. "Never doubt a mares intuition about these things Big Mac" She giggled again as the red stallion rolled his eyes and grumbled.

"So what are we gon do with'm?" The large stallion asked his sister.

"I wanna keep him." Applejack said after cleaning up the urine.

"Applejack..." Granny warned. It took a lot of energy raising a foal did. not to mention it would be another mouth to feed.

"I know its a big responsibility Granny, but I cain't just abandon him! He's got nopony else in the world!"

After seeing them big ol' very green eyes stare at her and blink childishly she couldn't say no. "Aww shucks young'un I can't say no to them big ol' eyes. Welcome to the Apple Family lil' fella.

**In Canterlot...**

Celestia was performing her nightly scrying excersizes. She sensed a familiar magical signature. Is it her?! Has my baby found her way back to me?! She checked over Sweet Apple Acres. No. It was her signature but my Liliana is not here. She saw young Applejack, barely of age, carrying a basket in her muzzle. Could it be? The Sun Princess asked herself. She saw a foal in the basket. I HAVE A GRANDFOAL! She squealed happily in her mind.

Then came the question.

Should I retrieve him and raise him myself? She watched the conversation the Apples had about the foal who would one day be the Crown Prince.

_**"He's got nopony in the world! I cain't just abandon him!"**_

Applejack was right. What kind of life would her grandson have if she raised him? False friendships for political gain? Being surrounded by Royal Guards twentyfour hours a day? Only seeing her when her schedule permitted it? No. She wouldn't allow that. She would reveal his true parentage when the time was right.

"Enjoy your childhood my grandfoal. I shall see you soon."

**End of That First Night**


	2. Chapter 2: First Words and First Steps

**Chapter 2: First Words and First Steps**

"Dada." Came a small voice.

"Uh, AJ? Did he just call me?" Big Macintosh asked as he was feeding baby Harry some applesauce. Applejack was doing the breakfast dishes.

"His first word." Applejack said in shock. Dropping a plate in the sink and chipping it slightly. "Sugarcube?" She asked her foal.

"Dada. Dada." Harry knocked his hooves together while laughing. He reached for Big Macintosh who picked up his nephew and put him in the carrier on his chest. Harry made happy baby noises.

"Ya know we can't have 'im callin'n me his daddy and you his momma in public." Big Macintosh told Applejack who ruffled Harry's mane.

"I know big brother. But we still haven't really decided whose gonna be his parent."

"He's been with us almost a year ya know. Ya think we shoulda decided already?" The red stallion asked.

"Mmm." Harry was reaching for Applejack now. His little wings fluttering to escape.

Big Macintosh released the foal and he fluttered down to the floor. On his knees.

"AJ?" Big Mac asked.

"Shh." Applejack shushed her big brother. Realizing what was happening. "That's it sugarcube. Come on. Come to momma." She got down on her hindlegs and spread her front ones showing him his goal.

The foal eventually pushed himself up. His legs shakey as he moved forward.

"Sweet Celestia's flank." Big Mac said in shock. "He's walkin' AJ."

"That's it. Nice an' easy now." Applejack encouraged Harry who was steadily moving forward. A few more steps, and he collapsed forward into Applejack's open legs where she hugged and kissed him.

As Big Mac watched the interaction, he already knew who would be the foals parent. He quickly got the camera ready and set the timer.

Many years later, a gray maned Applejack looked at old family pictures with her husband Time Turner. Also old and gray maned. The couple closed the book of memories, kissed each other goodnight, and turned off the light in their bedroom.

**End of First Words and First Steps...**


	3. Chapter 3: Birthdays and Booster Shots

**Birthdays and Booster Shots**

**Chapter rated High Teen for post memory scene.**

"Aj?" Big Macintosh asked one morning when he was playing with his little sister and nephew. (Even he had to take a day off now and then) "Shouldn't we celebrate Harry's birthday soon?"

Applejack put a hoof to her chin in thought. "I suppose he has been with us almost a year hasn't he? I wonder when he was born?"

"You never took him to the doctor?" Big Mac asked his younger sister. "Aj ya know he needs his booster shots. Otherwise he'll get real sick! What if he gets Hoof N' Mouth?"

Applejack watched her now wingless foal. She had taken him out in the dead of night three nights after she found him to an old unicorn who was a friend of the family. He understood her fears and kindly hid Harry's wings under an illusion spell. Harry yawned and put his little hoof in his mouth, starting to suckle as he curled up next to his uncle.

"All right sugarcube, tomorrow we're going to see Nurse Redheart." Applejack smiled down to the youngest of their little bushel.

**The next morning...**

"I thought you said he was well behaved!?" Nurse Redheart shouted over the shrieks of a terrified colt.

"How the hay was I supposed to know the lil' fella was terrified of needles? On yer right!"

Nurse Redheart dodged another hard toy being telekenically thrown by Harry. A toy train to be precise. His magic built himself a little nest of toys rotating around him. Throwing them at Applejack and Nurse Redheart should they dare come any closer.

"pffft."Harry blew a raspberry at the two before glaring at them.

"If it weren't for the situation that would be adorable. " Redheart noted. "I've never seen a foal react to a needle this way before."

But baby Harry wasn't seeing a needle. He was seeing a stick. Like the stick that made Old Mommy fall down and not get back up. New Mommy was getting frusrated. Baby Harry could tell. He threw a toy whoo whoo at the one with the stick and made the funny noise red bow taught him yeserday.

"Oh, where's Fluttershy when ya need her?"

"Applejack?" Big Macintosh came in before ducking a block aimed for his head. "Woah, he's real upset ain't he?"

"We cain't get no closer big brother." Applejack told the red stallion as Redheart ducked the same train from before. ("Is he trying to knock me out!?")

"Have ya tried soothin' tones? That always worked with Applebloom." He reminded the orange mate.

"No good. Its the needle he's terrified of. Not Nurse Redheart." Applejack told him.

"Hmm." Big Macintosh put a hoof to his chin and studied the scene before him. It clicked. "Eeyup." He said before smiling and calmly walking toward his little nephew. He noticed Harry's temper calmed a bit when he came forward.

"Now you listen here." Big Macintosh started. At the sound of his voice Harry calmed down a bit more to mere sniffles and the occasional hic."

"Careful Big brother." Applejack warned as Harry dropped the toys when the large stallion he now knew as daddy came over to him.

Big Macintosh made sure Harry's attention was on him. "I know yer scared. But I nedd you to be a big strong stallion like me for yer momma and Nurse Redheart." He motioned for Nurse Redheart to plunge while Harry had his back to her and Applejack.

Harry cried out as Big Mac soothed his whimpering. When the medicine kicked in to start working it made Harry drowsy. Big Mac calmly picked Harry up in his muzzle by the scruff and put him in the foal carrier on Aj's chest.

"That was...an ordeal." Redheart whiped her brow with a leg before putting a lollipop in Applejack's saddlebag.

""Now that that's over and done with." Applejack sighed with relief. "How old do ya think Harry is?"

Nurse Readheart hmmed as she studied the unicorn colt. She too his pulse, poked and prodded in various places that made the drugged foal squirm. "At least 49 weeks. Give or take a few days."

"Thank ya kindly Nurse Redheart. Ah'm sorry for all the trouble.

"No trouble at all Applejack. Keeps me on my toes for the next unruly foal. Bring the cutie back and time."

**Three weeks later...**

Thanks to Pinkie Pie, the Aplles gave their newest family member the best first birthday he would ever have.

"Happy happy borthday to you today hay!" Pinkie sang with everypony wearing party hats. The guest of honor blew on a horn favor and giggled.

Pinkie put a cupcake with a candle in front of Harry who made a feeble attmpt to blow out the pretty light.

It only succeded with Pinkies assisstance. Everypony cheered. Then laughed as Harry plunged headfirst into his cupcake. The midnightblue frosting getting his hair all messy.

**Many Years Later...**

Newlyweds Harry and Soarin laughed at various pictures in a photo album that was their parents gift to them consisting of family and candid photos.

"You where such a dork." Harry teased his new husband after seeing a photo of Soarin in 5th grade...wearing a polkadot button shirt...in braces...as captain of the matheletes. With pocket protector included.

"Hey, you weren't mr. popular yourself." Soarin pointed out Harry with Featherweight and Shady Daze on Harry's Nightmare Night with his auntie Lulu. Harry had gone dressed up as a Ponenger Zeo. Blue. Featherweight was green and Shady Daze Red.

"Hey, Ponengers is a classic!" Harry pointed toward their collection of media. "You didn't exactly object to getting the original series through season 5 on PVD."

"Sweet Celestia's flank we're such nerds." Soarin slapped a hoof to his face.

"True. But your MY nerd." Harry smirked. "Besides, you became a Wonderbolt and I'm the Crown Prince. Anypony who says we can't be nerdy can go fornicate themselves with Uncle Macintosh's Plow."

"I love it when you talk dirty." Soarin said huskily.

Harry got out of bed and sashayed toward the bathroom. Soarin perked his ears as he heard the shower. "Coming?" Harry poked his head into their bedroom. "You need a shower. You stink."

Soarin raised a front leg and sniffed. He snorted and shook his head. All right. I'm coming."

You most certainly will be. Harry smiled to himsef as his husband joined him in the shower...

**End of Birthdays and Booster Shots**


End file.
